


Холодно/горячо

by netsailor



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netsailor/pseuds/netsailor
Summary: Мои мысли после прочтения 77 главы манги крутились возле одного единственного вопроса: неужели Томоэ, Хранитель, не почувствовал момент возвращения души Хозяйки в свое собственное тело?А что если почувствовал?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Мысли Томоэ с допущением, что хозяин тела сменился. Все-таки поставила POV в жанрах на всякий случай

Думаешь, я не почувствовал, что твоя душа вернулась?  
Глупая, я же твой Хранитель… твой… только твой…  
Но я уже одурманен запахом твоей кожи… Персики и шоколад.  
Улыбаюсь про себя: оправдываешь фамилию, госпожа.  
Закрываю глаза, полностью отдаюсь ощущениям на миг.  
Касаюсь твоего лица губами и провожу ими невидимую линию до того места, где судорожно забилась сонная артерия.

\- Стой! Что ты делаешь, Томоэ?

Даю тебе немного свободы, приподнимаясь.  
Возможно, после сегодняшнего ты все-таки станешь более осторожна со мной. Такая беззащитная, даешь мне полный контроль над своей жизнью… Это так соблазняет! Искривляю губы в усмешке:

\- Догадайся, что я сделаю дальше? 

Глаза в глаза. Мои, прищуренные, в твои, распахнутые в шоке.

Обхватываю рукой тоненькую лодыжку – тоньше моего запястья - и закидываю аккуратную ножку себе на плечо. Еще одно доказательство твоей хрупкости. 

Нежно, медленно, упиваясь прикосновением к нежной коже, поглаживаю по щеке.

\- Сколько можно играть с тобой в кошки-мышки? 

О да… Моя «любимая» игра. То обнимаю тебя крепко-крепко, страшась опустить, то отталкиваю, пытаясь заставить свое глупое сердце перестать любить тебя.

\- Может, сломать тебе ногу, чтобы больше не смогла бегать? Теперь ты от меня никуда не денешься!

«Горячо»… сейчас я не хочу тебя отпускать. Ты принадлежишь мне! Сбитое дыхание, румянец на нежной коже… Окончательно теряю голову.

\- Хотела внимания и любви? Ну что ж, буду «любить» тебя до тех пор, пока не надоест. А это будет длиться очень долго, поверь, у нас будет много времени.

Сейчас в дело вступает мое эгоистичное «я», которое хочет безжалостно подмять под себя твое мягкое, соблазнительно-хрупкое тело и утолить свою жажду.  
На мгновение поддаюсь ему, склоняюсь снова к шее.  
Прикусываю, наслаждаюсь вкусом твоей крови на языке.

\- Руки свои убрал!!!

И тело мгновенно подчиняется, сломанное силой божественного контракта. Дурман почти мгновенно выветривается из головы.

\- Ты укусил меня! Ах, даже кровь идет!!! Больно вообще-то!!!

Улыбающаяся маска на лице.

\- Нанами, ты вернулась! Как здорово, радость-то какая!

Мои сумасшедшие демонические чувства не для столь хрупкого человека, как ты, госпожа.

Это было в первый и последний раз.


End file.
